Babysitter It Up (Crossover)
Babysitter It Up '''is a fictional crossover with ''BABYSITTER ''and Shake It Up. It is counted as a Babysitter episode and is the fourteenth and fifteenth episode of the third season and the sixty-eighth and sixty-nighth episode overall. It first aired on July 15, 2013. Plot ''Currently under constuction'' '''Part 1 'Babysitter's P.O.V' Madison is brushing Babushka's tree costume for a play backstage. Madison reveals that she is producing her own play about "Technology VS. The Environment", and Babushka was apart of the environment. Babushka becomes very restless and embarrassed at her costume. Madison then threatens Babushka to do the play, and Babushka heads towards the stage. 'Shake It Up's P.O.V' Rocky and Cece are sitting in the audience. Cece is suddenly excited about the play until Rocky tells her what is really is about. Duece and Flynn come upto them and say that Ty is going to be in Madison's play. Rocky and Cece is suddenly confused, because the play they were about to watch was a school production, and Ty doesn't go to their school. It turns out that he had to be in the play to get community service. The play finally begins. Ty comes out with a microphone and an awkward look on his face. He sarcastically reads out the card he had in his hand introducing the trees and the cell phones. 'Babysitter's P.O.V' A bunch of kids dressed in cell phone out fits and trees come onto the stage. Backstage, Madison is looking with amazement. Samuel approaches her and says that the piano player is asleep. Panicing, Madison yells loudly to the piano player and wakes her up. She then plays a tune that sounded like a nursery rhyme. All the trees besides Babushka sing the song, stopping halfway through. A confused Madison quickly grabs a microphone and runs onto the stage and finishes singing the song for them. She ends the performance by singing "Wall To Climb" and the crowd goes wild! After the show, Madison is busy signing autographs for fans when Steve approaches her and asks her for her autograph for him, and she does. Steve then reveals that she actually signed a contract, and Madison is furious. Patricia then runs up to them crying, and Steve offers to walk off and comfort her. 'Both ' After Madison is left alone, a foreign girl Tinka comes upto her and tells Madison to sign her bun. After Madison sheepishly signs it for her, Madison turns around and bumps into Cece Jones. They appologise to eachother and finally recognise eachother. A flashback to the episode "Crushed" is shown, showing how Madison and Cece first met. Cece then congratulates Madison on her excellent performance, and suggests that she should perform a song on Shake It Up, Chicago. 'Babysitter's P.O.V' Patricia is shown sobbing on Steve's lap, being upset about her divorce with her husband (from "Dirty Cheaters", the previous episode). Steve then suggests to her about the only way to get over a divorce, you go out with someone else to keep your mind off of your ex-partner. Steve suggests that she should go out with Matthew, and Phil and Million Bucks Bill thinks this too. Matthew (who has had a crush on Patricia since "Halloween Scares") thinks that it would be a great idea, and they decide to go out. 'Both' Madison and Cece arrive at the studio, and Madison meets the producer Phil. Phil decides to put her on the show for one episode. Madison performs "Watch Me" with the Shake It Up dancers dancing. After the performance, Phil decides to place Madison in the show permately. He reveals that he is suddenly turning Shake It Up into "Sing It Up", and it should be a singing show and not a dancing one. The next day, Madison, Cece and Rocky are rehearsing for the upcoming first episode of Sing It Up. They all sing, "Watch Me" and fight over the spotlight. Phil tells everyone to take a break halfway through the performance. Rocky says that she is going to head home. 'Shake It Up's P.O.V' Flynn and Deuce are already chilling in Cece's apartment when Rocky comes in. They are all wondering the same thing: how did Ty get to be in Madison's play? Deuce says that Ty had to have community service because he robbed a bank. The three of them visualise the crime Ty committed. Rocky thinks the idea is rediculous and heads home. Part 2 To be continued later. Memorable Quotes Part 1 '''Part 2' Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on Clearstime Category:Incomplete Pages Category:TV Specials